


Birthday Wish

by shujisoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shua Birthday, This is late but heyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shujisoo/pseuds/shujisoo
Summary: It’s December 2020. Seventeen is packed with work, but Joshua just wishes to have something a bit different from their usual system, for his special day.Will it end up just like any other date?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Birthday Wish

Joshua just finished showering and was getting ready for bed. They came home late from a schedule because it took a bit more time than expected. They were all so tired and the idol knows that they all need a good night sleep. It was just a bit sad because his birthday was tomorrow.

Just as he was about to close the door, he hears a shuffle from outside.

“Happy Birthday, Shua,” Joshua hears Seungcheol bellow from the entryway. He turns and sees his best friend smiling. Walking in the room to hug him, Joshua couldn’t help but melt into the strong arms that held him close. Oh. It was his birthday _now._

“Thank you, cheol.” Joshua murmurs, his arms on the other’s neck tightening a bit.

“So, what’s your wish this year?” _To see my mom for my birthday._ “Oh nothing special. Just to have a bit of rest and talk to our carats.”

Seungcheol moves to pull away. He sighs, “I’m sorry that we have another schedule later. I tried moving it but they need more time to edit it so we need to shoot it immediately.”

Their leader looked so guilty and Joshua didn’t want him to feel that way. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t anyone’s. Trying to smile through the tiredness, he replies, “Hey, you don’t have to say sorry. Are the others asleep already?”

“Oh? Yeah. Wonwoo almost fell asleep setting up his pc so I told him to just play later after our schedule. Minghao already said good night, Mingyu too.”

“What about the everyone else?” Since they were on separate floors, sometimes it was pretty hard to contact each other without having to go to each dorm place.

“I think they’re resting too.”

“Oh.” Feeling a bit bummed, Joshua tries to not let his disappointment show. “Then you should rest as well, Cheol. Thank you for coming to greet me.” Eyes crinkling, he places both his hands on the other’s face and kisses his forehead. “Goodnight, cheollie.”

Joshua lets go and waits for his best friend to greet him good night and leave. Turning to slip into his bed, he hears Seungcheol speak again. “Shua?”

He looks at him another time and smiles widely, still trying his best not to crack. “Yeah?”

“I actually came here to see if you want to go to the roof top? Just to spend a bit of time together.” Seungcheol looked hella nervous for someone whos’s talking to a close friend. Raising his eyebrows, Joshua asks, “Aren’t you tired?”

Seungcheol shakes his head. “Not really. Nerves and everything.” The leader smiles as he hears Joshua’s breathy laugh. “After all these years you still get anxious too, huh?”

“Of course. No matter how long, it still gets me jittery whenever we have new performances and things to do.”

Joshua pulls one of his blankets from the bed and moves to get two mufflers from the closet. “Alright, go get your jacket and we can go up.” He lends Seungcheol one of his mufflers and proceeds to put on his jacket. Never mind that they were in their pajamas already, it was just the two of them anyway.

“Okay, wait for me by the elevator, is that okay?”

Joshua nods and waits for the other boy to leave the room first before closing the door behind both of them. Seungcheol moves to go to his room and Joshua walks to their main door. He turns to look at the other two doors he passes. The lights were off and there were no sounds from inside. _‘Maybe they really are asleep.’_

As Joshua waited by the elevator, he couldn’t help but think of going to Jeonghan’s room. After their schedule just a few hours before, Jeonghan looked really tired. He had kissed Joshua before they parted ways, greeting him an advanced happy birthday and a good night.

_‘Ah I wouldn’t want to mess with his sleep,’_ Joshua thinks to himself. Before his thoughts could go any further, Seungcheol came out from their dorm and walked to him with a smile. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” They enter the lift and Joshua opens his phone to check birthday greetings from friends and family, including their special carats.

It was only for a few moments later that he heard the elevator ding and for Seungcheol to pull him out. Expecting the harsh winter cold of South Korea, he was surprise when he was greeted by a warmer temperature. 

Joshua was even more surprised that he was greeted with loud shouts of ‘surprise!’ Coming from their members. 

“You didn’t actually think we’ll just sleep on you, right?” Joshua feels Seungcheol hug him from behind. Still too stunned to move or speak, his eyes move to find his boyfriend. And low and behold, there Jeonghan was, looking much more awake, his signature smirk on his annoying (read: handsome) face.

“Happy Birthday, hyung!” It was Mingyu who greets him again, hugging him upfront.

“Hey don’t keep Shua hyung to yourselves! I want to hug him too!” Seungkwan whines, holding a really cute birthday cake of what seems to be Joshua making... beads?

“Alright, that’s enough. Stop hogging my boyfriend, I have to greet him too.” Jeonghan moves to pull Joshua from his two members. Kissing him by the temple, Jeonghan hugs him tight. “Happy birthday, baby.” That’s when Joshua snaps out of his reverie, and when tears start to fall.

“Jeonghan hyung made shua cry! Yoon Jeonghan you monster.” It was Jun who jokes, trying to slide himself in between the hugging duo. “I did not! He did that on his own.” Jeonghan whines still trying to hug his boyfriend.

“Hey I want a hug too!” At that point, they spent a bit more time trying to hug Joshua each and wanting a kiss on the cheek from the birthday boy, making Jeonghan grumble, and others, like Mingyu and Soonyoung, to smile even more.

* * *

As they finished blowing the candle and singing a happy birthday song, Joshua watched his members as they ate the cake and drink soju.

He flinches in surprise as arms wrap around his waist. “Hey baby, are you having fun?” It was Jeonghan, the brown haired boy kissing him on the cheek, then proceeds to playfully bite on his ear. Joshua swats his boyfriend away. Giggling, he asks Jeonghan to stop, “Hannie stop it tickles!”

Following his orders, Jeonghan stops. He asks again, “So, are you happy?”

Turning to look at his boyfriend, Joshua could see his eyebags a bit more prominent than before. Massaging the skin below Jeonghan’s eyes, he replies, smiling, “So much. I’m very happy. Thank you Jeonghannie. And to everyone else.” 

“Hyung, I’ll make you seaweed soup after our schedule later! I know you want that and then we’ll bake pizza from scratch.” Mingyu calls from the small table set-up. The tall boy was playing blocks with Seokmin and Seungkwan when he noticed Joshua getting teary again while talking to Jeonghan.

Joshua looks his way and smiles, even brighter if it was even possible, “I’d like that, Gyu-ah. Thank you.” The gentle angel turns to everybody else and bows while sitting. “Thank you for spending a few hours with me, I appreciate it.”

“We love you, Shua.” Wonwoo smiles at him, sitting on the couch with the rest of the 96-line.

“Hyung, I’ll cuddle with you to sleep!” Jeonghan groans at Seungkwan and Seokmin’s pleads of sleeping together with his boyfriend.

“Anything for the best hyung.” Now that statement from Chan received a few protests from the rest.

Joshua was sad that he couldn’t see his mom again for his birthday. But spending time with his family still is one of the best feeling in the world. He’s glad he has all twelve of them, and he couldn’t ask for more.

One of the best birthdays indeed. Maybe this was his birthday gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is so crammed I’m sorry I suddenly just had this idea in my head and what better time than today, right? Anyways happy birthday shushu i love you!
> 
> Please do comment or leave a kudos if you like it. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Happy New Year.
> 
> Xo, Kei
> 
> find me here:   
> twt: @shujisoo_  
> cc: @shujisoo


End file.
